K: Red Canary
by Paper.Skyes
Summary: When Anna gets lost in Shizume one day, she makes a new friend who helps her find her way home. Her new friend goes around singing without a care in a world, she made her think of Tatara. Wait, her new friend knows Tatara?
1. Eve

**_Disclaimer: I do not own or make any kind of profit off of K Project._**

 **Note: Hello readers. Before I start, the 'OC' is kind of based off of a close friend, so I hope you guys will like her and I hope she enjoys how I portrayed her. I hope you enjoy this Neya.**

* * *

"K" – Talking

" **Red** " – Speaking in English

' _Canary_ ' – Thinking

 _Flashback – Flashback_

* * *

 **K: Red Canary**

 **Chapter 1: Eve**

" **Wielding an incomplete love so tightly. I wanna know 'cause I don't know and I only know how to say no** …" Anna watched the girl beside her prance and sing quietly in English. A girl she had only known for less than an hour but allowed to lead her around Shizume. Normally she never left Tatara or Mikoto's side but, well…

 _Anna, along with the rest of HOMRA, was walking home from the park since Tatara thought I would be a good idea for the young girl to play with other children her age. It didn't turn out as well as he thought since their loud entourage seemed to scare half of them away, but the (slightly) braver children stayed behind. After a yelling match between Yata, Chitose and a few others, they divided into teams and began playing a few games with the kids. Meanwhile Anna stayed beside Mikoto, playing with her marbles._

 _After a few hours, the children had to go home and the HOMRA members decided to return to the bar._

 _Along the way, Anna looked around with a marble until her gaze landed upon a girl. "_ **Worries slowly come and kiss. Tell me what's your name?** _," a girl singing in English as she pranced past the group. While Chitose walked backwards to look at her a little longer and saying how she was 'his type', Anna noticed a small red cartridge fall from the girl's cardigan. Without thinking she ran over picked it up, chasing after the girl._

 _She didn't notice the group of men calling her name._

 _And she definitely didn't notice how far she chased the girl._

 _When Anna finally caught up to her, they were the only two at a crosswalk. She finally noticed Anna when the eleven year old tugged on her sleeve. Red eyes met red umber eyes. "You dropped this." Anna practically whispered as she held the cartridge out._

 _The older girl's eyes widened as she checked her pockets before smiling at Anna, kneeling down so they were at a better eye level. "Thank you so much! You're a lifesaver."_

 _The girl cocked her head to the side. "Wait, aren't you the little girl that was with that group? You followed me this whole way?"_

 _She received a nod in response._

 _"Where are you friends?"_

 _And for the first time Anna noticed that Mikoto and the rest of HOMRA were nowhere in sight. Just how far did she follow this girl? And where was she?_

 _"You lost them didn't you?" the girl pouted, "I'm sorry. If I didn't drop this you would've never gotten separated. Do you know your way home from here?"_

 _Anna shook her head._

 _"Well, now it's my turn to help you." The girl smiled charmingly. Anna decided she liked the stranger._

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Anna." Anna blinked when the girl held her hand out to her._

 _"It's very nice to meet you Anna. My name is Eve."_

After their introductions, Eve led Anna back to where she was last seen with the members of HOMRA but they were nowhere to be seen. So instead she allowed Eve to lead her around; to the park, to the arcade, anywhere she thought she would find them but they weren't in any of those places.

Anna took comfort in hearing the girl sing in a different language, taking the time to observe the girl through a marble when she asked a stranger about the whereabouts of HOMRA.

Eve was short, shorter than Yata and looked no older than a middle school student. She had medium-length brown hair with bangs hanging over her red umber eyes, and soft olive skin. She wore an oversized, black cardigan over a short white dress and red converse. Simply, the girl was very pretty. Yata would definitely have a hard time looking her in the eye.

"Anna-chan! I think I figured out how to get you back!" Eve was once again holding her hand as she pulled her down the street, looking at her new friend over her shoulder. "That lady said HOMRA should be down another bl-"

"ANNA!" the two turned at the sound of a male's voice and wheels against concrete. It was Yata. Anna smiled a bit, happy to see the boy. But she sighed when he caught sight of Eve.

Yata began sputtering and waving his hands like a madman until he lost balance and fell off his skateboard, skidding on the ground until he hit a wall.

" **Oh my God!** Is he okay?!" Eve shrieked.

"He's okay. This happens more than you think."

Anna soon found herself back in HOMRA, sitting next to Eve on barstool. Yata, who sputtered like a fool the whole time, had brought them back.

"I must thank you again for helping our little princess get back safely. We were worried when she suddenly ran off like that." Izumo smiled as he placed a glass in front of Eve.

"It's no problem at all really." Eve squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, glancing back at the present HOMRA men watching her intently. She was told the others were on there way back at the moment. "I just wanted to make sure Anna-chan was safe. If you ever need any help, I'll be glad to help though."

"And we'll return the favor." Mikoto spoke up from the other side of Anna. Eve hummed as she began playing with Anna's fingers.

"Well, I just have a couple of questions. Is he really alright?" she pointed to a still flustered Yata, making the guys around him snicker.

"And…" she frowned in thought for a moment. "Do you know a Tatara Totsuka?"

* * *

 **I hope you all managed to enjoy this chapter, it's been a long time I wrote fanfiction and couldn't think of any other way to end it. This is actually a re-write to the original first chapter I was going to upload, it's slightly better than the original.**

 **For anyone wondering about Eve's appearance, it is cover drawn by a friend of mine. They're a traditional artist for now at least.**

 **Please tell me what you all thought of this chapter. What could I do better in the future chapters? The feedback will be very much appreciated.**

 **Until next time…**


	2. Eve and HOMRA

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any kind of profit off of K Project.**_

* * *

"K" – Talking

" **Red** " – Speaking in English

' _Canary_ ' – Thinking

 _Flashback – Flashback_

* * *

 **K: Red Canary**

 **Chapter 2: Eve and HOMRA**

* * *

" _If you don't mind me asking. What business do you have with Totsuka?" Izumo asked, leaning against his precious bar. He nearly gaped when Eve turned red and lowered her head._

" _H-he's someone who means a lot to me." She squeaked out._

" _Wait wait wait! Totsuka has a secret girlfriend?!" Chitose exclaimed, forcing his way to the front of the crowd._

" _EH?!"_

" _Well she is pretty." Dewa noted._

" _And she seems like she would be his type too." Kamamoto nodded with crossed arms. As the guys went on with their assumptions, Anna glanced at Eve who looked…mortified?_

 _Eve looked at Mikoto with her mouth hanging open. He stared back blankly. "He did a good job."  
_

" _ **Y-you too?**_ _"_

 _Just then the door opened to reveal Tatara, Eric and Kosuke. Chitose was the first to acknowledge the trio. "Dammit Totsuka! Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?!"_

 _Tatara was stunned for a moment. "G-girlfriend?" His gaze drifted to where Chitose was pointing. Tatara shocked everyone when he squealed. Time slowed down and everything turned pink and bubbly. Tatara ran with his arms held out. "Eve-chan!"_

" _Tatara…"_

" _Eve-chaaaaaan!"_

"…"

" _Eve-cha-" Just as he was about to envelope the other brunette in a hug, he was stopped when Eve grabbed him by the face. Hopping off her stool, Eve performed a quick body check; lifting Tatara's clothes and poking his appendages. She smiled once she was done. "Hey, Tatara. No damage this week?"_

 _Every person in the room had the same thought, 'Who greets their boyfriend like that?'_

" _Nope! Pretty lucky huh?"_

" _I guess. Here's the game I borrowed." Eve handed the red cartridge to Tatara. "Anna-chan found it."_

" _Can I get some clarification here please?" Chitose was very determined to get to the bottom of this. "And what kind of couple's greeting was that?"_

 _Eve's mouth was once again hanging open while Tatara cocked his head to the side. "Eve-chan isn't my girlfriend."_

" _Then what are you two?!"_

" _Eve-chan and I are neighbors. She locks herself out a lot and helps bandage me up." Tatara explained with his usual smile. "Here's your game I borrowed, Yata."_

" _That's why you borrowed it?!" Yata shouted._

 _Tatara nodded as he tossed the game to the vanguard. "Eve-chan likes games."_

" _What game was it, Yata-san?"_

" _UNLIMITED CarnAGE. It's a first person shooter." Yata eyed the girl suspiciously._

" _Ah, the Boss Kojiro is kind of hard to beat on hard mode but you-"_

" _You beat Kojiro?!" Yata was suddenly in Eve's personal space. "How? He's already hard enough on Normal when his Limiter is broken!" Yata suddenly realized their lack of distance and tried to back off only for Eve to wrap an arm around his neck._

" _ **You're really awkward with women. This is gonna be so fun. I mean**_ _-I'll show you!" Eve pulled Yata over to the bar, making him share the stool with her. In order to torture Yata-ahem, I mean, in order to assist Eve, the men surrounded the two to keep Yata in place while Eve explained the game._

" _So this is the girl you were telling us about. I must say, I expected her to be some kind of vicious woman from your description." Izumo chuckled as Tatara joined him as Mikoto at the end of the crowd._

" _Well Eve-chan can be a bit scary, I've seen her nearly fight someone over a game." Tatara leaned against a stool, peering at Eve through a gap between Eric and Kamamoto. "But she's normally makes me think of you, King."_

 _Mikoto snorted. "I'm nothing like a fourteen year old girl."_

" _No, but you were both meant to be something great. Eve-chan doesn't do much other than play shooters but I think she can be much more. Don't you agree?"_

" _Ah."_

" _She should join HOMRA." Tatara sang._

 _Since the day Eve stepped into HOMRA, one could say she became one of the guys. She came to visit every chance she had- not just for Tatara but also so she could torture Yata and spend time with her 'precious, adorable, doll-like Anna-chan'._

 _Whenever she locked herself out she ended up at HOMRA._

 _Whenever Tatara was beaten she dragged him to HOMRA._

 _Whenever she had to food at home she ate at HOMRA._

 _In order to pay off any debts, she worked at the bar or, as requested by Anna and Tatara, sang songs in English._

 _But no matter how much of a difference she made in all the time she spent at HOMRA there were something she just couldn't do._

"TATARA!"

* * *

 **Aaaaaaand cut! I'm still not satisfied but it's better than the original second chapter. After this it will follow the anime probably with flashbacks for explainations. I'll post a poll on my profile so please check that, it will be up until the First of April. After those results come back there will be another one right after.**

 **I hope you all managed to enjoy this chapter.**

 **And for those who read the first chapter when the cover wasn't uploaded, we apologize for the delay but the artist wanted to try something new before she sent me the picture.**

 **Here on she is known as Evolution Neya. And if you want to see more of her art, she is known ArcanaGalaxy on DeviantArt.**

 **Until next time…**


	3. Target Locked

**_Disclaimer: I do not own or make any kind of profit off of K Project._**

* * *

"K" – Talking

" **Red** " – Speaking in English

' _Canary_ ' – Thinking

 _Flashback – Flashback_

* * *

 **K: Red Canary**

 **Chapter 3: Target Locked**

"Go, Shohei."

"Hai hai." Shohei, dressed in a pizza delivery uniform, chirped as he strode down to a door with a pizza in his hands. Izumo, Bando, Kamamoto and Eve were all watching him from around the corner. Eve was squirming as if she had to go to the bathroom. "Izumo, you said I could have it." She whined.

"No, I said you could have it if it was still intact once we're done here." Izumo sighed. Their attention was drawn back to Shohei as they heard a doorbell ring.

"Hey there! The pizza you ordered-"

" **What?** "

"Um…this is a…pizza."

"Okay, go." Izumo patted Bando on the shoulder. With a nod, the other three took off jogging toward the door just as it opened; Bando used a chain cutter to break the extra lock and Kamamoto knocked the guard unconscious. Eve scampered past them, kneeling and holding her arms up as red flames built up in the shape of a shotgun. The flames burst out toward the glass door, shattering the glass just as everyone could hear glass shattered from the other room.

Izumo sat on the couch with a battered and tied up man, intimidating the man who couldn't even look him in the eye. Just then one of the wall exploded; Mikoto and Anna made their grand entrance.

"Yo!"

"Mikoto! You're too early!' Eve huffed. Anna ran over to the man and peered at him through a red marble, sighing after a moment.

"Says he doesn't know." That made everyone sigh in disappointment.

"I see. Let's go."

"All that running around made me hungry."

"Che! Fuck this guy!"

"Bye bye!"

And of course instead of leaving through a door or the hold already made, Mikoto just made another one. As the group followed Mikoto out, Eve latched onto Yata. "So Yata-chan, that was a pretty badass entrance back there." She purred, holding him tighter when he tried to get away.

"O-oi! Stop that!"

"But you're so cute!" she cooed.

"A-ah! K-Kusanagi-san!"

"Eve, you can play with Yata later. SEPTER 4 has entered the building." Eve glanced over the railing at the Blues, not at all worried about the others covered black with shields. "What should we do, Mikoto?"

"Burn 'em." Mikoto responded with a tiny smile.

"Hell yeah! Ready, boys?!" Yata crowed.

" **No blood! No bone! No ash!** " Mikoto leapt over the railing, landing heavily on his feel. His red flames filled the lobby and halls, malting anything in their path until they could be seen bursting out doors and windows however the only thing they didn't melt were the members of the SCEPTER 4 who were defended by their own flames. The remained members landed behind their king with confident smirks as swords were drawn.

The auras clashed for a while before they dissipated. The Blue King sheathed his sword before holding up a hand to his subordinates.

"I'll handle this." he told them as he approached Mikoto. "In compliance with Protocol 120, I am taking you into custody. Any objections?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't. Take good care of me." Mikoto held out his hands.

Sometime later, the members of the Red Clan could be seen wandering around Shizume- almost as if their king was locked up in some cellar. They actually were all on the lookout, searching the city for a certain king; well, someone were taking lunchbreaks but you understand. "Ah! Aaahh! No way! That's not fair!"

Then of course there was Eve, Anna and Izumo who were in the bar. Anna eating, Izumo cleaning his baby and Eve playing yet another violent videogame. Anna sighed when Eve was suddenly next to her with a butthurt look on her face. "You lost, didn't you?"

Izumo chuckled as he watched Anna comfort the older girl by patting her head when a video suddenly popped up on his phone. It was the Colorless King walking through an innocent crowd of people. He looked at Eve who was already staring at him, they nodded at one another as Eve rose from her seat.

"I've got this one." Eve waved as she calmly walked out of the bar, but she took off running once the doors shut behind her. She followed the instructions of the other members' locations, ending up in an alley where she was hunched over out of breath.

"I've gotta…get in shape." She panted.

"Watch out!" she looked up in time to see a white haired boy running her way. Her eyes narrowed as he got closer; she held a hand up, releasing a barrage of fireballs. Unfortunately the attack near reached him when someone else dropped in front of her target and deflected her attack with a sword. Then a hand made of some other aura grabbed the rapidly approaching Yata by the head and pulled him into the stranger's elbow. Before the skateboarder could even hit the ground, the stranger grabbed the Colorless King-the alley distorted and the two were launched over the rooftops.

"Dammit! Who was that guy?!" Yata yelled as Eve pulled out her phone.

"Izumo, it looks like there's a change in plans. Right now I can't stand certain dogs."

* * *

 **I originally wasn't going to upload this yet but there's some things coming up that may interfere with updates, I'm not entirely sure yet. But if not you can expect another update within a week or two. So far on the poll there has only been one voter who has voted for:**

 **M. Yata and Y. Chitose**

 **Tomorrow is the last day so I'll figure out what to do from there somehow.**

 **I hope you all managed to enjoy this chapter.**

 **Until next time…**


	4. Let The Games Begin

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any kind of profit off of K Project.**_

* * *

"K" – Talking

" **Red** " – Speaking in English

' _Canary_ ' – Thinking

 _Flashback – Flashback_

* * *

 **K: Red Canary**

 **Chapter 4: Let the Games Begin**

"You've gotta be kidding me! You can't just swoop in and take someone's target like that!" Eve hissed as she rapidly mashed buttons on her hand held. After failing to capture her target, she and Yata were slowly making their way through the busy streets, keeping an eye out for the white-haired boy; well Yata was at least. Yata trailed a bit behind Eve, silently praying he wouldn't become her next target just as he received a message containing a map with markings.

"Ah, Eve-san…" he attempted to inform her but Eve was too interested in her own rambling. "Eve-san!"

"No! It's like **cockblocking**!" she whirled around to face him, pulling him forward by the back of his head so they were uncomfortably close. Yata internally panicked but tried not to let it show for her sick pleasure. "Ooh wait, Yata-chan wouldn't know about that." she smirked.

"Damn you!" Yata roared. "I know what cockblocking is! It's when someone interrupts your sexy time! You don't get one in the hole!"

"Wow Yata-chan," Eve sang "I didn't know you'd be so brave to say something like that out loud. I'm so proud of you! But you shouldn't say stuff like that with kids around ya know." She released his head and skipped away, holding her hand held up for him to she also had the map. He then realized just about everyone in the crowd had stopped and as now staring at him. A few mothers covered their children's ears and were murmuring amongst themselves whilst others looked back and forth between him and Eve. "Dammit Eve-san!"

Eve giggled as Yata raced past her on his skateboard. "Okay, I'll catch up with you!"

Playing with Yata was simply too easy.

But easy games were fun…

* * *

"Once I'm done with you, I'm gonna tie that motherfucker up!" Yata shouted at the Black Dog before skating off at full speed.

A clearly out of breath Eve arrived at the scene, observing the battle for a moment before lifting her gaze to the top of a building where the boy seemed to gasp when he noticed her arrival. She watched the head of white hair duck down with a sigh. "That boy could come up with something more fun at least."

She dashed into the alley right next to the building where the boy was trying flee using the fire escape. Lifting two fingers, she released a small flame no bigger than one of Anna's fists. When it collided with the metal, it exploded and at least half of the fire escape was covered in flames. The boy of course panicked and let go of the bars only to land safely on a pile of trash bags. The boy managed to roll out of the way of the falling, melting bars…straight into a pair of legs.

"Target-kun! How sweet of you to come to me." She smiled in a friendly manner.

"W-wait! I can see your panties!" he panicked, closing his eyes. He tried to scramble away but a foot stomping on his spine stopped him and pinned him to the filthy ground.

"That's the first thing you say to someone trying to kill you? If Tatara said that, would you have let him live? Would you have just walked way instead of sending him to an early grave?" Eve dug her heel in, smiling when he whined.

"I didn't kill anyone! I promise! That wasn't me in the video!"

"Denying it won't make me any less pissed." eerily calm red umber eyes met silver when he turned his head. "So let's play a game, Target-kun."

"A-a game?" said target whimpered.

"Player One; what's your name?"

"Isana Y-Yashiro." The boy no longer cared about seeing up the girl's dress instead he couldn't look away from her narrowed eyes that betrayed her bright smile.

"Isana Yashiro-kun, you have three days or until HOMRA finds you. Find somewhere you think you'll be safe." She lifted her foot and took a step back. Yashiro quickly rose to his feet and copied her backstep. He wanted to run, but his shaky knees refused to let him do so just yet.

"What are you waiting for?"

"W-why are you helping me?" he squeaked.

Eve hummed. "Why? Because I want you to mull over it. I want you to know you're gonna die. That's why."

That's all Yashiro needed for his legs to start working again and to run past the girl who didn't spare him a second glance. She stood silent for a moment, inhaling the smoke and stench of liquid metal.

"Eve!

"Eve-chan!"

She glanced over her shoulder at the approaching Yata, Shohei and Bando with Kamamoto following at a calmer pace. They all gawked at the half melted structure and stiff girl.

"Are you alright, Eve-chan?" Bando asked, receiving a nod in response.

"Let's get going. I hope you saved me some rice, Kamamoto-nii."

"O-of course!"

Tatara…I couldn't kill him just yet, I want him to feel what you felt.

I know what we're doing probably won't make you happy…I'm so sorry.

* * *

 **And cut!** _ **So I'm back. I meant to update this earlier but every time I had the will to I got tired. Anyway, here is the next chapter. And by the way, I've taken down the poll and will probably delete the romance, there wasn't enough votes. After this is over, I may do more stories (for K, maybe KHR, Haikyuu, etc), it kind of depends on how well this one goes.**_

 _ **Have A Safe & Happy New Year!**_


	5. Play Nice

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any kind of profit off of K Project.**

* * *

"K" - Talking

" **Red" -** Speaking in English

' _Canary_ ' - Thinking

 _Flashback - Flashback_

* * *

"You fucking pussy!"

Eve hummed happily around a mouthful of rice. Ignoring Yata who had Kamamoto in a headlock and Izumo's horrified shriek, she took a seat beside Anna and offered the child some rice.

"Did you have fun, Eve?" Anna asked, her eyes roaming over to Izumo who held Yata and Kamamoto by their collars.

"You could say that. Our mission isn't complete but I got a nice reward." the brunette held up her container of rice. Anna could only sigh and shake her head at the older girl and her seemingly endless happiness.

"Lets get outta here and search for that piece of shit and black dog!"

"Huh?"

"We won't let Mikoto-san down!"

"R-right!"

Kamamoto scrambled out the door with Yata right on his heels. "See you later, Kusanagi-san!"

"I'm counting on you, Yata-chan!" Izumo waved his rag as the vanguard leader took off.

"Liar." Anna called to the bartender, keeping her gaze on the marbles.

"If you weren't so worried about this bar you could've been a pretty damn good actor, Izumo!" Eve chirped, crumbling the now empty container in one hand.

"I could say the same about you, Eve." Izumo chuckled. "If you didn't invest all your time in those games you could have been an excellent," he watched the carefree smile turn into an irritated scowl "marksman." The bar was tense and silent. Anna could feel a bead of sweat roll down her cheek. Eve's normally wide and expressive eyes were narrowed into slits as she stared down Izumo who was cool as ever.

"I would never be a marksman, Izumo."

Izumo raised a brow. He hadn't expected the calm response but judging by the smoke emitting from her clenched fist, he knew she was holding it in. "And why is that?" he couldn't help but ask.

Her answer sent chills down his back. "When you shoot someone IRL they don't come back. You can pull the trigger over and over until they're full of holes but they won't feel it. They won't scream. Won't writhe in pain nor beg for their life. They just bleed...and rot. That's why I like games, Izumo. They come back as much as I want them too..." Eve smiled and dusted the container's ashes off her hands but her eyes were glazed over. Anna grasped the elder girl's hand who tightened around her grip on the smaller pair. Turning to the 11 year old with a gentle smile, Eve used her free hand to caress her cheek.

"When this is over we'll do something fun, Anna-chan. I promise." Anna nodded as Eve rose from her seat. ""I'm still hungry so I'll go find something tasty. Lemme know if anything happens."

Izumo and Anna watched Eve leave in silence. Once she was gone Anna turned to the blonde. "That wasn't very nice."

The man sighed deeply. "I know, I know. But that feeling is what's going to keep her moving forward."

* * *

I'm back after 16 months. This could've been up sooner but life happened and I made it out okay. So here's chapter 5 and I should have chapter 6 up sometime this month if I don't get too busy. and a big thank you to every for reading, following and adding this to their favorites despite the lack of updates.


	6. Broken Mirror

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit of of K Project**

* * *

"K" - Talking

" **Red** " - Speaking in English

'Canary' - Thinking

Flashback - Flashback

* * *

 **One and Six Months Ago**

 _Tatara knew it was going to be a good day from the moment he woke up this morning. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky and he didn't get jumped on his way to HOMRA. Well it was nice until the heavy downpour started just as he was about to make his journey home; at least Izumo had an umbrella for him borrow though! I guess you could cross sunshine of his list now but at least he was soaked! But in front of him stood a new reason for joy! There stood a dull eyed girl in an over sized crew neck shirt without an umbrella. He had seen her this morning carrying boxes from a truck to the apartment. This is new neighbor. She couldn't have been any taller than 154 cm and no older than 14. "You look very happy?" she suddenly spoke. She spoke very slowly, taking time to pronounce each word properly but Tatara could still hear an underlying accent._

 _"I am! I'm you're new neighbor Totsuka Tatara. It's nice to meet you!" he bowed deeply, gasping and shivering when his back was wet by the freezing rain. When he rose to his full height he could see a bit of surprise all on her face._

 _"I'm...Eve. Please take good care of me." she returned his bow._

 _"Just Eve?"_

 _"Just Eve."_

 _"So Eve-chan what are doing you doing now? And without an umbrella?" Tatara asked, noticing the wallet in her hands along with the lack of an umbrella and shoes._

 _"Convenience tore. Need food." Eve began walking away, blinking in surprise when she was suddenly shielded from the rain by Tatar's umbrella as the other brunette fell in step beside her._

 _"I'll join you!"_

 _"Why?" she asked._

 _"Well why did you ask why I look happy?" Tatara retorted._

 _" **I don't know how to bullshit in Japanese yet.** "_

* * *

 **One Year and Two Months Later**

 _Four months of living across from Eve was more than enough time to learn about her. When he wasn't at HOMRA he spent time with the girl. He learned she lived in 3 different countries before Japan, burned everything she tried to cook, love rice more than noodles or bread and was actually 21, not 15. He also learned about her mother who was her reason for moving around so much...and living happily._

 _All she would tell him about her mother was that she taught her everything she knew (except for cooking) before her unfortunate passing just months before Eve moved across the hall. He also learned the man he'd see leaving and entering the apartment at usual hours was her mother's boyfriend who seems less than worthy of the love her mother gave him. He would hear the yelling, the slamming doors and glass shattering every week. He would let her sleep in his bed every time she 'locked herself out'. He would pretend everything was alright for her._

 _"You've never played a video game before?!" Tatara exclaimed. He sat wide eyed at her kitchen table while she stared back from her perch on the counter next to the sink._

 _"Are you hard at hearing?" she asked around a mouthful of fried rice he brought over for her._

 _"No."_

 _"There's your answer." Tatara couldn't help but chuckle. Did he mention she's gotten better at 'bullshitting'?_

 _"Eve-chan, I know what we're going to do today."_

 _"Getting more green tea pops?" Eve's eyes were sparkling at the thought of the cold treat._

 _"We're going to teach you how to play video games!"_

 _"I'm beginning to think I'm your new hobby."_

* * *

 **One Year and One Month Ago**

 _"She goes insane over arcade games! She would've fought a group of high school boys just for Bam Bam Bongos! It's kind of scary how much anger and intensity can be in one tiny body." Tatara sounded exasperated but couldn't hide his fond smile._

 _It was nearing midnight and most of the clansmen went home. Anna even went to sleep quite sometime ago. Izumo and Mikoto were caught in listening to his rambling. "Is this the same girl who moved in during the summer?"_

 _"That's her! She's tiny and cute; you should hear her sing too." Tatara swooned._

 _"She's why you're looking for a gift?"_

 _"Right, but I don't know what to get her." the younger male pouted._

 _Izumo looked at the many magazine on the bar. Ranging from fashion, technology, desserts, cafes around Japan with crazy themes and even anime merhandise. He found it amusing. Never in his 7 years of friendship with the other man has he ever seen him so flustered. "You said she enjys everything you introduce her to but she really likes the arcade. Why not buy her one of those portable game consoles like the one Yata-chan has?"_

 _Tatara grinned at the suggestion/ "You're a genius, Izumo-san! Right, King?"_

 _"Bam Bam Bongos?"_

* * *

 **One Year Ago**

 _" **Merry Christmas!** " Tatara sang, holding a wrapped box with a cute little bow out to Eve. The groggy girl took a moment to process the situation._

 _" **M-Merry Christmas, Tatara.** " she yawned, accepting the gift slowly. "I thought you'd be out with your friends today."_

 _"I was on my way to go meet them but I wanted to give this to you first!"_

 _" **Your happiness is blinding me. You're like the human embodiment of the damn sun.** " she muttered. Tatara by now had learned to ignore her mutterings in English, he didn't understand most of what she said anyway._

 _"Open it! Open it!" Tatara whined._

 _"Fine, don't ru-" Eve paused her unwrapping, eyes wider than he'd ever seen before and mouth agape. Tatara worried a bit. She was silent as she stared at the box. Had he gotten her the wrong gift-"Ah!"_

 _Eve suddenly jumped and clung to him like a koala, legs wrapped around his chest and squishing his head to her not so flat chest (now he knows). "This is so cool, Tatara! You're the best! Thank you!"_

 _Tatara supported the rambling her, surprised by the sudden contact. In his 6 months of knowing her he could count the number of they've had physical contact on one hand._

 _"Hey, Tatara." he looked up to make eye contact. Imagine his surprise when a pair of lips were pressed to his forehead. There was nothing romantic about it, it simply a short, chaste kiss but he could still feel the heat rising in his cheeks._

 _"Really, thank you Tatara."_

* * *

 **Ten Months Ago**

 _"Hey, Eve-chan." Tatara and Eve were walking home, the sun set a long time a go. Eve had finally met the people he loved the most and already made it her goal to torture Yata. The small woman tore her gaze from the stars to look at him but didn't make a sound. Her over sized cardigan was slipping off her shoulders from all her skipping and arm swinging. "You were really different today. Did you like everyone that much?"_

 _"They're nice people. The short one is funny." she hummed._

 _"But today you weren't the Eve-chan I know." he stopped, watching her take a few more steps before stopped and turned to face him. He could practically see the gears turning in her head._

 _"Did you not like it."_

 _"It's not that!" he responded quickly, hoping he hadn't hurt her feelings. "But I just wanted to know why."_

 _"I read something recently. It was something very interesting but you probably wouldn't be able to relate." she spun on her heel to keep walking. "I read that if you try hard to be happy then you'll be happy. **If you can fool everyone else, you might be able to fool yourself too. With one smile you can hide how broken you are from the world. Maybe I can hide it from myself too,** ya know."_

* * *

Slowly trailing down the bust streets of Shizume, Eve held her precious console to her chest. "Just a little longer. Just a little bit longer.

* * *

I actually found the physical copy I had of chapter 6. It's also a lot longer than chapter 5.


End file.
